Anomaly
by DragonKoal
Summary: Koal has been reborn and thrown into yet another new world to be given a second life. (Takes place after Eragon is captured in Gil'ead)
1. Question (Answered)

Hello all of my awesome followers, I have a big question. As you all know, the last time Koal was used was way back in the "That same storm" story, since then I haven't made a sequal in a long time, there are but many worlds I could have him end up in, but the main question is this: I've been considering having him appear in the Inheritance cycle, but the problem is I can't decide which part of the story he should in, you're probably asking: Why?

Well, someone wanted me to pair him with Saphire and i'd like to try doing that, I just need a good idea of when and where he should appear


	2. Chapter One: Reborn

(Before we start this story, I wish to mentioned a big thanks TristanLeo for the suggestions of when Koal should meet Saphira.)

* * *

I have been nothing but a floating subconscious within this storm, I cannot remember how I got here nor can I remember how long I've been here… I heard a voice from in the distance and eventually, a strange black and white feathered elderly owl-like being appears before me, the winged creature is bigger than me, its feathers slowly changing between black and white, as if I was staring at time of Twilight. It soon looks down at me and I could see sadness in its glowing white eyes.

I go to speak with my mind, but he raises an old wing to silent me before I could utter a word.

"Please forgive for what my son has done..." the old owl's voice echoed softly in my mind. "He was born of the storm, but he incomplete and impatient, thus he left before I could stop him, he ravaged across two different lands in pure jealous and rage, he was stopped thanks to you, so I am going to give you a second chance, I cannot restore all of your memories, all I can do for you, is this.." He raises his right wing as energy begins to flow into my being… I feel familiar knowledge enter my mind such as magic spells I was knew, but for some reason it has altered and recreated in another language, something about them being spoken in the words of… the dovah?

The old owl then filled me my with instincts and common knowledge such as how to breath, to eat, pretty much the basics knowledge of how to live. I saw before me my body being restored back, returning to the body of a wyvern "Why are you unable to give me my memories?" I asked.

"Because they have been erased, destroyed when you gave up your humanity and your life to stop my unfinished creation. All could give you are only pieces of what was once your mind you will have to create your own memories in this new land, but be wary, for a war has been waged upon the land by a king corrupted by his own hatred for a group known as The Dragon Riders"

The elder owl proceeded to tell me of it's history and I just to give him a questionable look. "Why send me here then?" the old bird craned his neck around, then rotated his head sideways.

"Because there is no other world within reach except for Skyrim, but it is far to dangerous. Their words of power however, did intrigued me, so I've given you their language and altered them into your old spells. And besides, I cannot keep you within the storm for too long, I must bid you farewell." he raises both of his wings as the storm grew stronger, and with a flash, I found myself in another place, a grass plains stretched as far as my eyes can see.

Instantly, with my new mortal coil, I was reminded that I needed to eat and drink to keep this body alive. Slowly I tested out my body, getting used to old familiarity of doing the basics, breathing, seeing, hearring, touching, and last tasting, it was good to have my five senses back.

With a goal in mind and relying on draconic instinct, I took to the skies, searching out any sources of food, before long I had a deer within my sights and took a chance at nose-diving for it, it quickly raised it head then bolted when it saw me. Sadly for it, it was no match for my speed and soon I grabbed hold of it with my mouth and whipped its body around like a cat with it's pray. With a sickening crack, I knew I had managed to kill it.

Landing back down on the ground, I started to feast upon it's flesh, tearing it piece by piece, I had to hunt for three more deer in order to satisfy my hunger, I got rid of the carcasses by burying them so that nature itself can feed on the remains.

I made my way to the closest river and began to drink from it, the blood from around my maw washing away, my attention was drawn when ablue dragoness smaller than my size came running out from the south, she stops when she sees me, her eyes at first full of fear. A humanoid was next to come running out and stopping beside the dragoness.

"A wild dragon!?" the humanoid youth whispered as he drew his bow, the boy was wearing black and long hair to match.

"Stay your blade, joor, it would be unwise to try and pick a fight with a wyvern. Yolo Nos..." I quickly whispered, igniting my wing talons in a small blaze, the force quickly withdrew from my mind." I noticed that a few of my words slipped into another language, Is that one of the words that belong to the dragons of the north the gray owl mentioned?

The blue scaled one's eyes went wide, as if she wasn't expecting me to use the words of a human, at that moment, I felt something push against my mind rather easily.

"You should heed your own warning, Wyvern, stay YOUR blade!" a female voice echoed from the blue dragoness, her voice full of anger and command, I made the flames slowly fade from my wing talons. "Neither of us wish to start a fight." she looked over at the blacked haired youth with a firm look, he eventually put away the bow. "Now that we've got that out of the way, mind tell me who you are?"

"If you must know, dovahness, I go by the name Koal, I was once called the Wyvern Of Fire in another world, which I cannot remember for the time being since parts of my mind were wiped." I said, a few of my words rumbled deep within my through, especially when I called the dragoness by another language.

"...Dovahness?"

"Dovahness means dragoness in my tongue, a female dragon." I said to her, watching her tilted her head with amusement.

"Dovah? What non-sense.." She said with a raised eyeridge.

"Dreh hi gor dii rots, bii gein?" I said in the words of the dovah, smirking when she stared at me in confusion. "As I thought"

"I don't mean to break up this conversation but we need to return to the matter at hand, how to save Eragon." the black haired youth said.

* * *

(Sorry for the short chapter, I made it for the sake of trying get a good feel of the characters, it has been a very long time since I've wrote a story, it takes place after Eragon's capture in Gil'ead. Question, I was thinking of allowing my character to be able to create his own shouts by combining one - three words of the dovah, much like I did with one of Koal's old spells, at the moment I've translated all six of them into dovah and I will try my best and make sure he doesn't end up overpowered, but if I do it by mistake, please point it out. By the way, Koal in his new reborn body is much bigger and wider than Saphira at the current timeline)

Translations: Yolos Nos = Flame Strike. Joor = Mortal, "Dreh hi gor dii rots, bii gein?" = "Do you test my words, blue one?"


	3. Chapter Two: Answers

Me and this ignorant little human aren't getting along, he keeps avoiding my questions, all I wanted to know was who this Eragon person

"Why do you showing so much interest?" the blue dragoness asked, interupting the argument.

"Because judging from the human's voice, it sounds urgent and I only wish to help out." I said, besides I have nothing else to do, so why not leave my mark on the world by doing a good deed.

"And what could you possibly offer us?" the black haired man asked.

"power and protection." I said with a confident grin

"..No, I'm sure we can do this on our own without you getting in the way. And besides, you're to big for the plan..." he said, he started to walk away.

"No, not from me, but from my spells.." I said, taking a gentle breath, I started to recall two spells I used in the past, Protect and Might, slowly their names became the words of the dovah... "Uld." My voice echoed softly, causing transparent diamonds to appear around the black haired human, the strange jewels circling once, and then pushed red colorful energy into him, he quickly turned aroud to face me, his eyes grow wide as he felt the spell strengthening his muscles. "Jaaril." I cast the next spell, causing blue diamonds to circle around him, giving his body and his armor a gentle glow, making them stronger. I slowly backed away, then pushed my body upwards and stood up onto my hind legs, I crossed my arm wings over, the human appeared a bit flabbergasted.

"Your words are unlike anything I've heard, are they another form of the ancient language?.." the blue-one commented.

"...Those are the words of the dovah, words of power manifested into a shout, or a thu'um as they would call it, I've combined my own words and pour my energy into them in order to make your friend's armor stronger and make him physically stronger, it won't last long so I suggest you put it to good use, consider this as my attempt of gaining your truth, my name is Koal" I said, slowly looking down upon her, her eyes will held disbelief, but I can tell she was vastly curious.

"Koal.. How fitting considering your smell." Saphira commented with an amused smile. "Like you've been through burning embers. Tell me Koal, what is this power of yours capable of?"

"Anything, but it takes me a while to translate english words into dovah, I can use up to three words to create the shout, each word must be related to the effect you desire, at the time being, I've only used the first words of two spells" I explained.

"If our mission is successful, could you please teach my rider those words of power?" Saphira asked. I went into a long moment of silence to ponder my answer.

"We shall see, Saphira.. We shall see." I said, and she nodded before leaving with the human, I could hear the two talking to each other about me, but the only words I caught were.. '...can we trust him?'

Hours past as I remained behind with only the sound of nature as my form of entertainment and as soon as the sun went down, the music was replaced by creatures of the night. Eventually Saphira came back, only to fly right over me.

"Follow us, Koal!" She said through her mental voice, I spread out my arm wings and started flapping them, slowly I descended from the ground, sending gusts of wind and causing the grass to shake and whip about, I followed Saphira from behind. The human on her back would turn his neck and look at me in paranoia and fear from time to time, soon it would turn into curiosity. She goes to land on the crest of a hill and I landed a few feet away, the horses neighed loudly in fear at my presence, only to quickly calm down just as suddenly.. it was quite a strange reaction that felt unnatural coming from a horse, I decided to file that question in my mind for later.

"You must be Eragon." I said, causing the dark brown haired human to jump slightly at my voice.

"Y-yes.." He answered nervously, but his attention went back to Saphira, running his hands over the wings to check for something, I would of ignited my talon to provide light if they didn't look on edge. There was a sudden amount of light coming from Eragon's palm, healing the wounds that I just noticed were on Saphira's wings, afterwards he tended to the other things, removing the arrows from her arms with some help from Murtagh. I soon realized that there was someone on Saphira's back, the clothing she was appeared to be made and readdy for combat and travel, light armor most likely to be worn on horseback.

"We need to take flight for now, the Urgals will most likely try to go after us." Eragon suggested, Saphira commanded me to follow her, so I followed her without question.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" I said as I flew up to fly along side her.

"I saved my Rider from the prison, it didn't go exactly as planned though when Murtagh wanted to do it stealthy, Eragon was on his side to escaping and he met Murtagh in the middle, I flew down, destroyed the ceiling and took them to safety" She said just as she followed the two humans riding on horseback. "I suggest you speak to me with your mind or else we'll draw attention." I didn't know telepathy but I'd assume its like speaking with your mind, except there was others who can hear it.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Koal.. Have you ever had a Rider?" She asked through her mind link.

"I cannot remember though as most of my past is a blurr, merely broken pieces that is forever buried in my mind." I said.

"You must have had one, Koal, how else would you command such powerful magic?" She suggested, I cannot agree or disagree with her though as it has not been proven. "Even if it isn't like the Ancient Language, your words sound rather similar, only different form of it perhaps?"

"Sorry, but I'd have to disagree with you, the words of the dovah came from the dragons of the north."

"There are more of you?" She hesitated at first as if in disbelief and excitement.

"Nay, they are from a different world known as Skyrim, not the same one I came from, but this is only based on what I feel." I said, taking a deep breath to clear my mind, I am sadden from the fact that I cannot remember my past, I feel as if I once had allies that probably miss me…

"...I think Eragon can help you once he becomes stronger, while he is skilled in magic, he is not yet a Master." She said, filling me with hope.

"That would be most divine if he can." I said with a wide grin, revealing the many sharp teeth in my maw. More hours past and Saphira lands down, I followed her and landed after her, she headed over to a stream and drinked from it, the two humans from earlier came over to her, helping the elf woman off from Saphira's back. Two of the humans began to discuss on what could of happened to her and why, apparently they rescued some sort of elf royalty, Eragon looked rather pissed off.

"Koal, was it?" Eragon asked as he approached me. "Could you help her?" he asked, he must mean the elfing though.

"I suppose I could try, just give me a moment." I said, slowly approached the humanoid elf's form, they had her leaning against the trunk of a tree, she appeared to be breathing but rather slow and weak, some sort of poison must be effecting her, perhaps I could try to heal her. I went through my mind, trying to find the first word of power, I shuffled through multiple words until I finally came upon one that could help.

"Shun." I spoke with a powerful whisper, sending fourth a blast of yellow magic into her being, her breathing was stabilized and her pain expression faded a little. "I've only manage to weaken the pain." I looked back at Saphira, whose eyes held curiosity and… was that a small hint of interest? I must be reading her expression incorrectly.. A camp was created afterwards along with a small fire, everyone looked very drained while I had energy to spare and a small discussion acquired, most of the words were silent, I'd have to assume Eragon and Saphira were speaking with their minds, much like what Saphira did with mine, Eragon tried to heal the elf, doing a much better job than what I did, I should of taken the time to come up with the second and third words.

"Thank you Koal for what you were able to do… Uh. If you you mind, could you tell us about yourself? I mean I've never heard of the Dovah and from what Saphira told me, you're.. different other than your unique form." Eragon commented as he sat down near the fire, I did my best to explain who I was, she had the same expression as Saphira, sadness and concern.

"No matter, I can created anew my own memories, my past may be lost, but the present will forever be with me." I said.

"Wise choice of words, Koal." Saphira commented from the other side of the campfire.

"...W-would you mind teaching me your magic?" Eragon seemed to hesitated when he asked me, I had to raised my eye-ridge at his tune of nervousness.

"It can be done.. however, we'll need to do it later, remember, you are being hunted and my magic requires for you to shout or whisper the words loudly, it will draw attention if we practiced it here." I suggested and he nodded in agreement. Throughout the night, Eragon refused to sleep, far to worried for the elfing he had saved, meanwhile I was trying to mentally translate my words into dovahzul, I eventually grew tired and went to sleep. The sun rose when morning came, causing me to a raise from my slumber, the humans mounted their horses, while me and Saphira took to the skies but remained low so that no one could see us in the air, especially me due to my size, I'll need to try and create a shout that'll allow me to turn invisible. According to Saphira, their goal was to reach Varden and join the rebellion so that they have a better chance of overthrowing the king, even more so when they mentioned I was here, I couldn't help but snort in amusement, while they were indeed correct that I would be a big help, I cannot do such a thing until I find the correct translations for my power and spells. I am still capable of fighting by exhaling a mighty Gigaflame Breath.. or rather Giga Yolos Su'um in the tongue of the Dovah, I have to speak that language to cast my magic.

* * *

Translation: Shun = Cleanse. Flame Breath = Yolos Su'um.

Now, I have mixed feelings for this chapter, I'm not sure if I've got Eragon's personality down or if I chose the right reactions.. Am I being too forward? Murtaph still doesn't like Koal, Saphira slowly gains interest, Eragon's relieved and curious, I might change a few things in this based on your review.


	4. Chapter Three: Restless

(To George: Yes, I am aware that the Thu'um takes years to practice but I'm not gonna allow Eragon to use it that easily, Saphira though has potential. Any Objections on her learning a few shouts? Also, please point any any mistakes I've made, mostly any constradiction, etc, I wrote this chapter late at night)

* * *

The elfling's health was slowly improving thanks to the combination of me and Eragon's magic, but other then that, we were constantly on the move due to men and their guard dogs, Saphira told me that the Empire is after them because of them engaging the Urgals, strange men with gray skin and curved horns, overall the trip was putting a negative mood on most of us, especially the two humans who started up a debate on what to do and how to improve their chances of escape, we eventually arrived at a vast desert, according to Murtagh, it will take a whole month to cross by horse back.. I was going to suggest something but Eragon beat me to the punch.

"Koal, how well can you carry?" Eragon asked.

"I can easily carry all three of you, along my neck, however you may experience some slight discomfort, my body is constantly radiant heat, thus you may find yourself soaked with sweat."

Eragon was silent as first, then approached me, he placed a hand on my my wing, he looked rather puzzled before lifting his hand off, he was deep in thought.

"It'll have to be a chance I'll be willing to take, the desert is vast, but we would make a lot of progress if we ride on your back." Eragon said.

"I'd have to disagree with this plan, Tornaca might panic and fall off of you" Murtagh said, quickly shooting down that plan, I snorted in annoyance at the black haired human, flying over the vast desert would save ALOT of time and trouble, sure I could find the words in order to sooth the horse, however I think I've changed my mind about fast traveling, I could our daily nights to at least teach them certain shouts, but only practice them when we are safe without.

We traveled through the sandy land, taking extra precaution because of me and my size, I do have to give the humans a lot of credit, they're willing to push themselves despite how tired they get, I would of helped strengthen them with Might if my shout didn't-… I suddenly realized I could of done something about it, slowly I struggled with my mind until I finally found the three words that presented what I wanted.

"Nahlon, Zaan, Honaatnu..." I whispered, my shout being silenced the moment it left my mouth, I raised my head and silently shouted 'Uld', the Might spell travel over the party, quickly strengthening their body, they did not hear my shout but they did feel the sudden pressure washing over them, one of the horses remained calm, Tornaca neighed before being calmed down by Murtagh.

"What did you just do?" Saphira asked, somehow she knew I was the one who cast it, I opened my mouth to speak, only to find my words just as silent as my shout, so I had to reply to her with my mind.

"Silent my shout so that I could help out our friends, they'll be able last a little longer" I said to Saphira, she looked over to Eragon, then Eragon looked over at me in surprise, his eyes was filled with the will to learn, but he held himself back, he knew it wasn't the time for that yet.

We resumed our travels, Saphira made a rather good suggestion on how I could teach Eragon the shouts, I could tell Saphira the words and she would then tell Eragon, including my newly created shout.

I started off small, teaching Eragon the first words of my two spells: Ult, which means Might, and Jaaril, which means Protect, I told them that the shouts don't use any energy whatsoever, however it can put a strain on the users voice and mind, in order to master those shouts, you need to understand the meaning behind each word, meditate on them often, I even included my newly created shout composed of three words that meant Silent, Shout, Soundless and they must be spoken in that exact word in dovahzul. Eragon was a quick learner, but he still needed to practice the shouts when his throat started to hurt on the first try.

As we traveled, I had my arm wings spread out to provide shade for the two humans. Allowing them to at least cool down and even more strength than before, the progress of traveling is still slow but at least they'll be able to last longer.

Eventually night drew near and my shout's silent effects wore off. We decided to make camp somewhere hidden, even more so thanks to me and Saphira laying near the campfire to conceal the flame's lights, Eragon bombarded me with questions such as which Dovahzul meant what word, I seized his questions and told him that perhaps he should perfect the first two dragon shouts I provided him, then we will work on the powers.

"Afterall, you do have the ancient language with you, most of what I've seen can already do what my dovahzul can do." I said, looking over at the blue dragoness, whose scales sparkled with the fire's light. "However… there is something I wish to teach Saphira." Saphira's head perked up in curiosity. "You are a dragon afterall, your mind and your voice should be able to handle it rather easily." I said, she held her head high with pride at my praise, I moved my head toward Eragon "And I also want teach you, Eragon, a shout only Saphira can hear, it can also temperately strengthen her but only upon summoning, not from repeat use"

"A shout only she can hear?" Eragon asked, repeating my words.

"Yes, and it is also a nickname for her in my language. Logolzhezvrii, I know it is a bit of a mouth full, but those words when shouted, Saphira will hear it no matter where she is, the three words are Logolz, Hez, Vrii,, which means Sapphire Bright Scales in Dovahzul" I said to Saphira, she had a slight annoyed look on her face because of how complicated the language.. Murtagh seemed to scuff at this, no doubt jealous that Eragon was being taught this instead of him, there have been a few times he tried to use it due to being impatient, I told him that learning the dovah language and shouting took years to perfect, Eragon was learning it easily and would no doubt master it within the first half of the year, I've learned that Saphira has been sharing her energy with him.

"Logolz, or Saphira if you prefer, I'm going to teach you how to breath fire. The first word is Yol, meaning Fire, second word is Toor, meaning Inferno, third and last word Shul, meaning Sun. Each word strengthens the shout." I explained. "Meditate on those words often." I explained, both Saphira and Eragon nodded in agreement.

There was some struggling at first, but Saphira managed to learn both Fire and Ice shouts, she then passed down the knowledge so that Eragon can learn as well.

Me, however, I had a lot on my mind, I couldn't sleep nor could I go out for a midnight flight just to be alone, I let out a sigh through my nostrils as I started to think about my future, I'm in an unfamiliar world and my first goal was to travel with those three, four you count the elf.

The next day came and… surprisingly, I found Saphira laying close to me… I couldn't figure it if she did it in her sleep, or if last night was getting to cold and she needed warmth, she flinched and backed away in embarrassment, but she refused to show her face.

Moments later, we resumed traveling, me and Saphira easily braved the heat, however our human companions were not fairing as well despite the Might spells, giving them strength wasn't as effective as a good rest, it can't solve aching muscles, a day has pasted thus far and we've yet to see the edge.

The wind began to pick up, I had to move ahead of the pack and use my arm wing as a shield, Eragon was thankful while Murtagh said nothing. I know people are wondering as to why I'm doing so much for those people whom I've known known for seven days, let's just say it's better to be with company than alone when you're in a different world, and far they are indeed good people with a goal to join the Varden.

"Couriers must have carried news of my escape to Galbatorix. He would have alerted the

Ra'zac. They're sure to be on our trail by now. It'll take them a while to catch us even by

flying, but we should be ready for them at all times." Eragon said,

"I'm sure we'll take them out quiet easily, but if push comes to shove, I'll show no mercy." I said, I couldn't help but chuckle at Eragon's words. We were more than readdy if they dare to attack us, the look on their faces when we shout the Urgals apart, although perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself, I should misjudge an enemy before they show what they're capable of. I stood tall onto my hind legs took a quick look around, wanting to make sure that those Urgals weren't around. "What do Urgals look like though?" I asked, Eragon then explained that Urgals are roughly humanoid in appearance, with grayish skin, bowed legs and thick arms. They have yellow, piggish eyes, claws on their hands in place of nails and a pair of long, twisted horns protruding from above their ears, they are very strong in combat and seem to hold a level of intelligence, but nothing out of the ordinary I couldn't handle. I do admit that Eragon's magically skills are the most unexpected I've ever seen, capable of creating water by pulling it from deep within the ground.

More days have past and our moods began to worsen, the shouts have been taking a toll on my mind, thus preventing me from using them for the time being, my stamina is beginning to weaver, I hope we arrive at our destination soon, or so help me god, I'll carry them myself. We eventually arrived at the end, our eyes being greeted by mountains and forests, thank the gods above we made it, we cheered in a dull tired jubilee.

We set up camp once more with a good shade over our head thanks to nature's umbrella, I decided to go out hunting afterwards, seeking out whatever can serve as fresh meat, I managed to track down, kill, and bring back two Boars. When I returned, I notice Eragon was in deep thought with his hand on the elve's forehead, I landed softly and placed the boar nearby, I slowly walked closer on all fours near Eragon, wondering just what was going on.

Eragon shuddered and returned to the waking world. "What was that about?" I asked, causing Eragon to jump in surprise.

"I was talking to Arya..." he said, gesturing to the elf, I looked over and gave a puzzled expression. "I mean by mind link.." Eragon quickly said, he then explained the conversation.. Speaking of poison, I should try getting rid of that… No, she would might react with hostility toward me when she see's a wyvern towering over her, plus I have no knowledge of the poison, I'll be able to heal her wounds but not her illnesses until I learn the poison.

Suddenly, Eragon got urgent, asking on how far the varden is, she then asked if I could heal him, I told him the same reason I was thinking. "I'd rather not take a guess and try to heal the poison.." I said, I let out a sigh when he looked at me with desperation. "I can only weaken the poison.." I lowered my neck down, applied the shout of silence, and then spoke the words of healing. "Shun, Vahraan," applying the second word, a golden blast of energy from my voice washed right over her, her expression returned to peace for the time being. Eragon looked at me with a grateful expression before turning his attention at the matter at hand, it soon ended up as an argument and a debate between the two humans… And then it became a fisticuffs fight, Eragon almost fell into the fire. Luckily, Saphira broke up the fight before it got ugly.

At this point, I decided to back away and lay down, letting them settle their differences, however it didn't last long when Saphira pointed that there were Urgal soldiers coming this way, she then flew away in a hurry, I got up and grabbed the two Boar corpses and flew off with Saphira while the two humans got on their horses and rode off, I followed Saphira to the East. It's a shame we never got to sleep, we were forced to flee from the Urgals, and I do trust Eragon's judgment, engaging them would be risky when you've got a sick elf with you.

Saphira has been… quiet ever since the words of power lesson I gave them, but I guess she has a lot on her mind, we never gotten much sleep, we've been constantly on the road, we've been keeping our awareness as keen as possible for any ambushes and our surroundings…

* * *

Translation: Shun, Vahraan = Clean, Heal. Nahlon, Zaan, Honaatnu = Silent, Shout, Soundless.

I'm been trying hard to limit Koal's shouts, I didn't want use them to be an 'instantly solve/fix any problems' plot device, so far, I didn't curse her poison but only weakened it's effects. Hopefully I did well for this chapter, I've been taking it slow on the whole Koal/Saphira romance, taking it little at a time, right now my character is a tiny bit oblivious and a little confused at how she's been acting.


	5. Chapter Four: Rebel's Distrust

"Yol, Gekenlok Kaag!" I unleashed a shout, causing fire to dance and circle the Urgals that had dared to chase us down, I only trapped a group of them while my two human friends and Saphira took care of the care.

"YOL!" Saphira yelled, her voice carrying out a mighty flame, she only used the first word of the Fire Breath, I looked at her with pride for just a moment then redirect my attention to the Urgals.

Among the army of Urgals, I notice one of them were much bigger, possible Generals or Leaders, I leaped forward and landed in the middle of the group.

"Yolos Nos!" I screamed, igniting my whole body, causing the Urgals to scatter in a panic, however the more braver ones stayed, the flames from my body died down and they leaped onto me, I spun and whirled around, but the damn things hung on. For some reason, this battle felt… familiar, it felt good, it made me… Alive. I allowed myself to give into my instinct, feeling more like a wild animal, I spun around again and managed to get them back, I slashed out with my talons left and right, attacking anything that was not my ally.

Saphira was being such a divine beast, swooping in and then tearing up every creature she grabbed, she's got experience, that's for sure.

One of the Urgals took aim and let loose a stream of arrows.

"There's too many of them!" Eragon screamed as he stabbed a Urgal with his red blade. "Fall back!" he commanded.

I snorted in annoyance as his words brought me back to reality. But before I do flee, I snapped downward and bit one of the Urgals then whipped my head back and fourth like a cat playing with it's meal, it screamed and yelled in pain. With a might swing of my head, I threw it away far from here.. Their screams was like music to my ears, it feels me with adrenaline, oh how I wish to keep going, to see their blood spray across the battlefield… Those thoughts of are starting to scare me.

Shaking my head to rid of those thoughts, I swift turned around, whipping my tail to knock the Urgals away, I quickly ran on all fours to catch up with Eragon and the rest.

The human known as Murtagh surprised me when he threw his blade, the weapon hit home in the chest of the larger Urgal.

Eragon raised his palm, shouting in a strange alien language, "Jierda, theirra kalfis!" I noticed that sharp cracks formed in the ground, causing Twenty of the charging Urgals to fall onto the floor, howling and clutching their legs where shards of bone protruded.

By the gods, that looked brutal, it made me grin widely at the sight.

Eragon spoke in the same tongue then hammered a rock into the wall of the cliff, I was expecting another surprise.. but nothing happened?

There was panic among the group when we ended up trapped, I leaped forward and shielded them with my wings.

"Jaaril, Qah Strakaar!" I shouted the three words of Protection, hardening my scales to the point where non of the Urgal's arrows could effect me. I panted deeply as I felt my mind slowing down… I'm using too much magic, at this rate I might end up passing out.

"Eragon! D-do you have a plan?!" I asked with panic in my voice.

Eragon tried his words again, pounding the wall with the rock, but still nothing happened.

Suddenly, a storm of arrows rained down from above, killing a good number of the vile beasts, right away I noticed that a short bearded man had ran up to Eragon, it was sort of dwarf, his chest was stocky, and he wore a chain-mail jacket cut off at the shoulders to reveal muscular arms. A war ax hung from a wide leather belt strapped around his waist. An iron-bound ox hide cap, bearing the symbol of a hammer surrounded by twelve stars, sat firmly on his head. Even with the cap, he barely topped four feet.

I look to my left, I noticed that stone doors had opened near the cliff that Eragon was pounding… Was Eragon knocking?

Everyone rushed on in and I came in last, I had to rush low and tuck my wings close to my body just to get in.

A robed man was threatening Murtagh, I hissed in disagreement.

"None of that! If you say or do anything I don't tell you to, he will die.

Now, everyone inside." He backed into the tunnel, pulling Murtagh with him and keeping

his eyes on Eragon but mostly on me, no doubt surprised or in shock to see two dragons coming in. The doors swung closed, it would have been dark if it weren't for the lamps that lined walls of the cave.

"Now step away from your dragons and slowly approach me," commanded the bald man, I don't trust this human, even if he did save our lifes, I don't like the threatening attitude!

Eragon argued with the idiotic robed man, trying to reason with him that an elf's life was in danger, but no, the man wants to… 'Test' us, I'd certainly like to test on how flammable his clothes are.

Turns out, the man wants to make sure we aren't working for some king known as Galbatorix.

Luckily for us, the dwarf rushed in and reasoned with the ignorance bald man, he saw reason and eventually got a couple of guards to come and take the elf away, hopefully to bring her to healers.

Words were exchanged and spoken

Eragon gasped in pain for some reason, I was about to step forward, but Saphira warned me not to interfere as Eragon's mind was being searched through.

The words came reluctantly. "He . .. is not your enemy." There were audible sighs of relief throughout the room. The bald man did the same thing with Murtagh, Saphira told me that their minds were being searched, hearing this news made me nervous…

The man stared at me for a moment before I felt a powerful jab hit my mind, Gods above and beyond! The pain was insulting, it like was being sexually harassed without being touched. The pain soon subsided, suddenly, he attacks my mind again, the pain even more powerful than before.

"This makes no sense! Your mind is almost a blank, filled with a language very alienated to me!" he yelled with a scowl.

"That is enough!" the dwarf reached out and grabbed the bald man's arm and tore him away from me with strength disproportional to his size. "Why torture the dragon!?" the man asked. "For all you know, he might belong to the other boy!"

Another argument burst out and eventually settled with an answer, this is getting old and I'd rather not waste my time with a paranoid human!

Finally, the bald man and the dwarf left, bolting the door behind them, leaving us along in this cave.

"Are you alright?" Saphira asked via her mind link, I can hear concern in her words.

"I'll be fine..." I said with a soft breath, I felt so drained.

"Why didn't you use any wards to shield some of your memories?" She asked, tilting her head, worry gleaming in her eyes.

"I may have words of power, but I don't have a strong mind.." I said, breathing out softly. "I'll need to try coming up with a spell that can protect my memories if it ever happens again, Gods above, I would of done it sooner if I had known if this was gonna happen." I shuddered at the feeling that still lingered in my mind from being mentally probed.

It seems… new information is available when Eragon mentions that Murtagh is the son of Morgan, whomever that is.. I tuned out their voices from my ears, I've heard enough for today, right now I just want to find a cave and go to sleep…

Eventually, food was provided for us, which was only pieces of meat and loafs of bread… Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose. The food was divided, the meat for us and the bread for them, although why would they give so much just for us? The humans went to sleep… on the ground, well Eragon curled up next to Saphira though.

I felt insulted, we finally arrived and we have to sleep HERE until we get an answer? We've traveled through the desert, went through many sleepless nights, and then got attacked by Urgals, and they make us sleep here?! I was rather upset at the lack of trust, I mean for Gods sake, they mentally abused our minds for answers and found nothing that could be of any danger to them or their group. I let out a long sigh. "I suppose this is as much as we'll get, at least our friends can sleep a little easy, unless those two end up backstabbing us in our sleep." I said, moving my long tail to curl around my body. Saphira moved over to me made herself comfortable near me.

"It's only for the best, they are rebels after all, they're trying to dethrone the king for his deeds." she said.

"But to such extremes? Saphira, that bald human has a powerful mind, he could of easily put us to sleep, what could we do besides struggle and strike back?" I asked with annoyed snort.

"Don't worry, hopefully everything will settled and they'll lead us in." Saphira said, slowly placing her head on my neck. Realization soon dawn on me that this… lovingly dragoness has been showing affection for me, the first few nights, she didn't usually sleep this close, but every passing night, she's gotten closer and closer to me… I don't fully understand my instincts, but they're telling me that this feels right, its a wonderful feeling..

Saphira was asleep before I could ask her about it, I suppose it'll have to wait. I raised my right arm-wing then hesitated at first, eventually I.. I placed my arm wing over her, my heart suddenly felt light and I had to take a few slow breaths to calm it down. "Rest well, Logolz." I said before I placed my head down to sleep.

* * *

Translations: Yol, Gekenlok Kaag = Fire, Encircle Burst. Yolos Nos = Flame Strike. The spell allows him to ignite any part of his body or whole body for a physical attack. Jaaril Qah, Strakaar = Protect, Armor, Deflect. I really hope i'm doing alright so far, I was nervous when typing the end of this chapter.


	6. Chapter Five: Reveal (Unfinished)

(I wish to apologize for this being short, I plan to edit it once this writor's block goes away. When you get to the end of this chapter, I'd like for your opinion and suggestions)

I was awakened by Saphira who nudged me with her cold nose, I blinked rapidly to clear my eyes, that was one of the best sleeps I've had since arriving out. I opened my mouth wide to let out a big yawn, revealing multiple rows of sharp teeth and two short fangs.

The bald man returned to infirm everyone that we've been summoned by Ajihad, perhaps the leader of the rebellion? Perhaps some trust has been established? Eragon and Murtagh got their horses and returned, we made our way through the door way with me being last to squeeze through.

A group of warriors surrounded us, most likely to guide us and make sure we don't try any funny business.

...The trip through the caves was uncomfortable at best, no one spoke and the place as silent except for the sounds of our feet and claws, it's a good thing that the cave went from cramped to fairly wide, allowing me to move my limbs more fairly.

A soft glow was seen in the end, hinting we were getting to the heart of the mountain, the base of operation.

Eragon stared, he heard Orik say deeply, "Look well, human, for no Rider has set eyes

upon this for over a hundred years. The airy peak under which we stand is Farthen Dûr, discovered thousands of years ago by the father of our race, Korgan, while he tunneled for gold. And in the center stands our greatest achievement: Tronjheim, the city mountain built from the purest marble." The doors grated to a halt

How.. usual there are pillars lining up the cave, each up adorned with varies jewelry, one of the dark blue ones reminded me of something… important. If my memories weren't so shattered or lost, I'd probably remember some of the more familiar things…

The bald man stopped and raised a hand. He turned to Eragon. "You will ride upon your dragon now. Do not attempt to fly away. There will be people watching, so remember who and what you are."

Afterwards we were lead into a large city, the crowd cheered when Eragon raised his hand, not only did he drew attention, but I've drawn some as well, the crowd stared in wonder at my form, no doubt curious about me. However, it seems it was all for show when we got to the other side, the bald man asking Eragon to dismount, the crowd booed in disagreement.

We eventually arrived at a massive cedar door, stained black with age. The bald man pulled it open and conducted everyone except the guards inside, once again I was last to enter because of my size, why did they make those doors so large? Were they expecting dragon riders? The moment we went in, I noticed a black skinned made behind desk, he had an air of command about him, could this human be the leader?

When he spoke, his voice was strong, confident: "Welcome to Tronjheim, Koal, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourselves." I raised an eyebrow at how this man knew my name, did that psychic from earlier reveal it?

I had decided to take this moment to lay near the west wall, mostly a few feet away from where everyone sat. I wait and I listened to the events that unfold before me.

By the end of the meeting, Murtagh was taken away as a prisoner, Ajihad watched with curious eyes when I made no effort to defend the boy. In all honestly, I don't know him all that well and he has kept secrets locked up like a treasure chest at the bottom of the ocean, trust was a fickle thing between us.

By Ajihad's command, everyone by me, Eragon, and Saphira left the room, an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I need you to tell me how you found Saphira and this strange dragon known as Koal and everything that's happened since," said Ajihad, forming a steeple with his fingers. "Some of it I know from the message Brom sent us, other parts from the Twins. But I want to hear it from you, especially the details concerning Brom's death."

"You know, you could of just asked me directly." I said while snorting a ring of smoke, Ajihad was taken back by this, no doubt surprised that a dragon could speak by word of mouth instead of telepathic like Saphira.

"The twins tell me that you hold very little memory." Ajihad said, staring at me with distrust. "No information about your rider, nothing about your birth, you're like a hatchling, but far more intelligent.. The twins also tell me about some sort of owl deity, you also seem to hold a language far different than the words of a Rider care to explain?"

I let out a sigh, proceeding to tell the leader everything I knew, I told him that I have no recollection of the events before waking up to see the black and white owl.

(This chapter is unfinished due to writer's block, I cannot for the life of me decide on how Ajihad would react or say...)


End file.
